Our Family?
by Ryutarou'ichi
Summary: Ada masalah apa Mello di sekolah sampai-sampai Light tidak boleh datang ke sekolah? L cemburu gara-gara Mikami? Pengen tau lebih lengkap? BACA aja  Review please  UPDATE chapter 2  ..
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya setelah saya yang sedang buntu ide ngelanjutin fanfic You're mine & I love you but I hard to say it.. saya datang kembali dengan fic tergaje yang pernah saya buat.. XD *dilempar telor busuk*

Disclaimer : Death Note bukan punya saya, kalau saya yang punya pasti saya bikin isinya LxLight .. huahahaha XDD .. tapi fic ini asli punyaku, imajinasi orang gaje yang fujoshi tingkat akut –plak- XDD

Title : Our Family?

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Pair : L x Light , Matt x Mello

Warning : Yaoi, OOC sangat, gaje, humor garing

Summary : Watari menitipkan Mello, Matt dan Near kepada L dan Light menyuruh mereka berdua merawat duo M dan N itu. Gimana sikap L dan Light? Di tambah masalah papa teman duo M dan N itu menyukai Light? Mello punya masalah disekolah? Pengen tau keseharian mereka? BACA aja~ XDD . Warning : Sho-ai, Humor garing, Gaje sangat, dll.. RnR please~

Yakk.. happy reading minna ^v^…

Di pagi yang mendung di temani irama bunyi petir yang mengalun dengan indahnya(?) dan hujan yang datang dengan di undang(?) dengan surat undangan kawin Ryuk dengan Rem yang kawin jalan –plak- XD

"Mama.. aku mau cokelat" ucap seorang anak imut berambut blonde yang maniak dengan cokelat kepada Light yang sibuk menjahit(?), hingga suatu saat anak itu pernah mencoba memakan kepala Light karena warna rambutnya menggoda iman(?) anak polos itu.

"Ih, mello.. jangan banyak makan cokelat atau benda-benda keramat(?) lainnya seperti cake, atau permen.. nanti bisa berubah seperti papa tuh, jadi panda" ujar Near dengan wajah tanpa dosa (baca: banyak dosa). Matt yang mendengar pidato, eh.. kata-kata near hanya manggut-manggut saja sambil terus memainkan PSP-nya dengan tatapan bergairah plus napsu(?).

"Gak, mau.. pokoknya aku mau makan cokelat sekarang.. kalau enggak nanti aku makan mama Light nih" kata Mello sambil mengeluarkan jurus air mata buayanya yang dia pinjam di kebun binatang.

"L, ajak anak-anak (baca: Mello, Matt dan Near) jalan sana. Belikan apapun yang mereka mau, dan cepat kembali (baca: jangan balik lagi)" ucap Light lembut (baca: teriak) sambil terus sibuk bergulat dengan mesin jahitnnya(?).

"Aku sedang sibuk" jawab L santai, dia terus melahap cake dan permen yang ada di depan matanya.

"Cepat ajak anak-anak jalan, kalau enggak seumur hidup bajumu tidak akan kujahit kalau robek lagi" ancam Light dengan deathglare-nya yang mampu membuat L sujud-sujud –ini sih suami-suami takut istri-. Yah, maklum lah L yang hobi masuk ke hutan bambu persis panda yang sedang mencari kayu bakar(?). Dengan (terpaksa) senang L mengajak ketiga anaknya yang imut (baca: menyebalkan) jalan-jalan. Light hanya jingkrak-jingkrak seperti belalang sekarat melihat kepergian L dan ketiga anaknya(?) pergi.

Sedikit (baca: banyak) cerita, semua ini terjadi ketika watari menitipkan Mello, Matt dan Near kepada L dan Light. Watari yang ingin pulang ke kampungnya, neneknya, kakekknya, sodarannya, tantenya, bibinya, pamannya, anaknya.. dan tak tau kapan pulangnya itu dengan terpaksa (baca: senangnnya) menitipkan trio macan, eh.. duo M dan N kepada L dan Light.

**x-x-x-x**

Akhirnya setelah melewati lembah dan pegunungan(?) L dan anak-anaknya(?) sampai di supermarket terdekat.

"Papa, aku mau cokelat yang banyak" ucap Mello.

"Aku mau mainan yang banyak" ucap Near dan Matt bersamaan.

"Ah.. ya, terserah kalian saja" jawab L enteng, seenteng membawa gajah(?). Setelah mendengar jawaban sang papa(?) duo M dan N langsung mencari barang-barang kesukaan masing-masing. Sementara itu L berjalan ke bagian permen dan cake, yang sepertinya dia lupa kalau ternyata dompetnya tidak dia bawa.

_Di tempat Light_

"Akhirnya, aku bebas juga dari 4 monster itu. Apa aku kabur saja? Tapi, tidak mungkin kalau aku di tangkap saat pelarian(?) aku pasti kehilangan wajah tampanku ini" kata Light bersantai di sofa yang tadi di duduki sang panda(?) eh,.. maksdunya L. Namun, ada yang mengganjal duduknya, itu adalah dompet L. Dengan tidak elitnya dompet L tergeletak di lantai karena dibanting oleh sang raja iblis, eh.. maksdunya Light.

"DASAR PANDA GAK BERMUTU.. SIA-SIA GUE PELIHARA LOE.." bentak Light dengan merdunya(?). Dengan wajah senang (baca: Marah) Light menyusul sang suami(?) ke supermarket.

_Kembali ketempat L_

"Huachiimm" sempurna sudah ingus L muncrat, menodai wajah seorang cowok suci(?) yang kebetulan lewat depan L.

"Huh! Siapa sih yang taro panda disini? Harusnya kan dikebun bintang" ujar cowok itu.

"Panda? Mana?" tanya L mencari sosok panda yang orang tadi maksud.

"Maksud gue.. ya, elo pandanya.." jawab orang itu dengan nada suara anak zaman baheula (baca: modern).

"L!" teriak sang Istri L sambil berlari secepat sena eyeshield 21 *ditembak hiruma*.

"Ada apa sih mama? Tunggu aja di rumah.. kangen ya sama papa?" tanya L asal blak-blakan.

"Eh, Dompet loe ketinggalan.. dasar panda gak berguna, mau bayar pake apa lu kalo kagak ada duit?" tanya Light sambil mengeluarkan hujan lokalnya.

"Sengaja ditinggal, supaya Light-kun nyusul kesini" jawab L ngeles. Tiba-tiba baju usang L ditarik Mello yang barusan berburu cokelat kesukaannya.

"Papa, ini semua belanjaanku.." ujar Mello sambil membawa 5 troli yang isinya cokelat semua. Bagi orang normal cokelat segitu banyak akan habis dalam waktu berbulan-bulan, tapi bagi Mello cokelat segitu hanya cukup 3 hari.

"Astaganagabonarberanakpanda.. Dasar anak imut (baca: nista) jatahmu Cuma 2 troli, jangan melanggar peraturan buatanku(?) dong" kata Light hampir glepar-glepar di lantai speerti ikan kehabisan udara(?).

"Huee.. mama jahat sama mello" ucap Mello menangis di pangkuan panda yang ternyata papa sementaranya.

"Light, sudahlah.. biarkan saja" jawab L menenangkan Mello yang udah mulai nangis, dan pertunjukan ini dilihat orang-orang seperti 2 orang tua yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang suci(?).

"Yah, baiklah" akhirnya sang mama(?) mengijinkan. Tak lama setelah itu Matt dan Near muncul dengan mainan menggunung yang mereka bawa.

Yah, akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah dengan tentram. 3 malaikat kecil itu tersenyum-senyum kesenangan, sementara itu Light harus memutar, menjungkir balikkan, menghajar, membuang otaknya yang sedang frustasi menghitung sisa uangnya yang dikasih watari untuk pesediannya selama setahun habis dalam 2 jam.

**x-x-x-x**

"Matt, temenin Mello yuk bobo di kamar" ajak Mello dengan jurus imutnya. Sementara itu orang yang diajak bicara tidak merespon, Matt hanya sibuk memainkan PSP-nya.

"Matt.. denger ga sih, budi loe.." kata Mello kesal dengan lahapnya memakan cokelat(?).

"Hah? Budi? Apaan tuh Mel?" tanya Near yang sibuk main rubik dikolong meja.

"Budi, budeg dikit.. eh, kalo Matt sih, Buba kaliya, budeg banget" jawab Mello asal.

"Anak-anak.. makan dulu yuk" panggil L dari dapur, yang baru saja bergulat dengan panci, wajan dan alat masak lainnya dengan skor 10-1 untuk Panci *lah?*. Ya, karena L gak bisa masak akhirnya menyuruh pembantunya eh, maksudnya istrinya si Light masak.

"Makan apa pa? kalo makan ikan asin lagi near gak mau.. gak elit banget sih makanannya, biasanya juga makan nasi sama garem" kata Near bangga.

"Paaan sih, lebay kamu Near.. bukannya biasanya makan piring.. sangking gak bisanya kita beli beras" timpal Mello. *==' buset, miskin banget sih hidup keluarga L ama Light ni.. ga bisa beli beras tapi bisa beli PSP, PS, cokelat 5 troli.. duit darimana tuh? Jangan-jangan pesugihan pelihara panda ya*

"Yah~ kalian pada berisik.. kalah lagi kan, padahal level ini tinggal dikit lagi tamat" ujar Matt membanting PSP nistanya.

"Woi~ diskusi apaan sih, sini.. buruan makan, kalo gak nanti mama kasih Ryuk loh makanannya, buat hadiah nikahan Ryuk ama Rem di kolong jembatan" teriak Light dengan semangat 45'

"Iya~" ujar .

Akhirnya keluarga yang sakinah, mawahdah, warohmah itu berkumpul di ruang makan yang berukuran 1x2 meter(?). Light mulai membagi-bagi piringnya dengan pelit(?) dan beberapa biji nasi(?).

_**Author : eh, miskin banget sih loe?**_

_**Light : sapa yang buat? Dasar author bejad..**_

Oke, bek tu de storii..

"Mama.. Mello enggak ikutan makan, ngantuk tuh katanya" kata Near.

"Biarin aja, biar mati kelaperan tuh anak nista" jawab light dengan baiknya (baca: jahatnya).

"Kalo gitu aku anterin aja makanan ke kamar Mello.." tawar Matt dengan wajah mesum stadium akut(?).

"Biarin aja, palingan di kamar si mello makan cokelatnya.. dia kan maniak cokelat sampe-sampi niat makan kepala mama Light, karena warna rambut mama Light kayak cokelat" kata Near.

"Biarin.. Mello kan yayangku.. jadi aku harus rawat (baca: siksa) dia" jawab Matt sambil membawa piring berisi PSP, palu, paku, pisau, dan kawan-kawannya.

"Buset dah Mel, loe mau makan tuh PSP dan sejenisnya?" tanya Near cengo.

"Bukan.. ini buat si Mello" jawab Matt langsung pergi ke kamar Mello. L, light dan Near hanya berdoa agar Tuhan menolong mello yang berdosa itu eh, maksdunya yang tidak berdosa itu.

**x-x-x-x**

"MELLO.. Lu lama banget sih di kamar mandi, ngapain aja lo? Lemonan sama Matt?" tanya Near yang daritadi menunggu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sebenarnya Near sudah menunggu berjam-jam di luarpintu kamar mandi, menantikan 2 saudarannya yang saling mencintai itu keluar dan memberikannya kepuasan menggunakan toilet secara pribadi(?).

"Ada apa sih Near, sayang?" tanya Light lembut *tumben nih*, selembut sutra *iklan*.

"Si Mello sama Matt daritadi enggak keluar dari kamar mandi.. padahal, Near mau mandi sama papa si panda" Rengek Near.

CKLEK, akhirnya pintu rahmat.. eh, maksudnya pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. 2 sosok anak imut keluar.

"Ngapain sih, lu pada?" tanya Near marah dengan wajah tetap dibikin seimut mungkin(?).

"Near masih kecil, belum boleh tau urusan anak gede" jawab Matt. Padahal sih umur mereka sama , baru umur 8 tahun aja bangga batin Light. Akhirnya dengan damai Near dan L melakukan ritual(?) mandinya berdua, sementara itu Light kembali melakukan turnamen gulat di dapur.

"Matt.. kamu ngerasa enggak? Kalo papanya temen kita suka sama mama Light" tanya Mello kepada sang kekasih, eh.. saudaranya yang maniak game itu.

"Papanya misa? Anak perempuan yang centil, ganjen itu?" kata Matt balik bertanya.

"Iya, bener kan? Papanya suka sama mama Light" jawab Mello sambil memakan cokelat yang dia beli kemarin, dan mengisi tasnya dengan cokelat.

"Emang, anaknya juga suka sama mama kita kan?" kata Matt dengan tumben-tumbennya meladeni pertanyaan Mello dan memasukkan PSP yang selalu dia pegang dan selalu menjadi panutan hidupnya(?) ke dalam tasnya.

"Misa juga suka sama mama?" tanya Mello kaget dengan lebaynya.

"Yah, gitu sih.. kelakuan anak sama bapak sama aja nistanya" jawab Matt menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada berlagak seperti orang dewasa.

"Matt.. Mello.. Near, L.. ayo makan" teriak Light mengabsen seluruh anggota keluarganya(?). Dengan cepat Mello dan Matt berlomba berlari sampai dapur, sementara itu Near dan L yang masih di kamar mandi buru-buru keluar dengan pornonya(?). Acara sarapan pagi pun berjalan khidmat –plak- dan tenang.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hahh~ capeknya, kapan sih si tua Bangka watari itu pulang" kata Light kesal sambil membanting celemek yang tadi dia pakai dengan manisnya di badannya yang perkosa, eh.. perkasa.

"Light-kun" panggil L dari sofa sambil mengulum lollipop.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Light kecut.

"Lemonan yuk, mumpung lagi gak ada yang ganggu" jawab L dengan senyum pandannya.

"Aku sibuk L" kata Light sok sibuk dengan membersihkan ruangan layaknya pembantu rajin yang mengharap di rape.. eh, di gaji.

"Light-kun enggak sayang sama L ya?" tanya L dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sampai Light bisa bercermin dan menikmati pemandangan wajahnya yang tampan tak ketolongan itu.

"Bukannya gitu L, hanya saja Rate di fic ini T.. bukan M" jelas Light menyalahkan author.

"Hey kau, author gaje.. ganti ratenya" perintah L dengan bangganya.

_Author : kenapa aku harus dialog juga sih.. udah ah, tugas kalian Cuma jadi bawahanku saja –plak- , nurut aja.. nanti aku kasih enak-enaknya.. tenang aja *author ngeles*_

Bek tu de stori..

"apaan nih?" tanya Light begitu menemukan surat di kamar Mello begitu membersihkan kamar anak sementaranya itu. Light pun membuka surat itu yang di depannya tertera namanya, dengan muka mesum(?) dia membukanya dengan penuh nafsu(?).

**-Untuk Light-kun yang kucinta-**

**Tak bisa hatiku menampikkan cinta..**

**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat..**

**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak, tapi mataku terus pencarkan sinarnya..**

**Buka hatimu..**

**Bukalah sedikit untukku..**

**Sehingga diriku bisa memilikimu..**

**Betapa sakitnya..**

**Betapa perihnya hatiku..**

**Selalu dirimu tak menganggapku ada..**

**Aku bisa membuatmu cinta kepadaku..**

**Meski kau tak pernah mencintaiku..**

**-Mikami-**

Dengan elitnya Light merobek-robek surat cinta tidak elit dari Mikami ayahnya Misa teman Matt, Mello dan Near. Bagaimana tidak elit? Setiap katanya di ambil dari lagu yang populer saat ini(?).

"Aku hanya mencintai L seorang.. sorry aja ye mikami" kata Light sok suci(?).

"Ada apa Light-kun?" tanya L mendengar namanya dipanggil sang pembantu eh, istrinya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. kita ke rumah (baca: gubuk) tempat Ryuk ama Rem honeymoon yuk.. pengen minta mantra pengusir panda eh, maksdunya pengusir orang mesum" kata Light ngasal, padahal sih mau ke rumah (baca: gubuk) Ryuk Cuma mau nagih uang sewa dekorasi kawinan Ryuk.

**x-x-x-x**

Bulan pun menampakkan dipanggung yang hitam menandakan bahwa malam sudah tiba(?). Ditemani ratusan bahkan ribuan bintang bulan pun mengadakan konser di langit yang hitam –plak-.

"Mama, ada apa sih?" tanya Mello sok polos ketika Light menarik tangan Mello ke tempat gelap, kalau orang biasa melihat kejadian ini pasti mereka mengira Light memaksa Mello lemonan dengannya.

"Surat ini, dari mikami.. papanya temenmu yang super ganjen itu?" tanya Light menunjukkan serpihan kertas yang tadi dia robek-robek dengan semangat berkobar-kobar sampai titik darah kepenuhan(?).

"Iya ma.. dari Om Mikami.. sampe titip kiss bye sama Mello, mama langsung ngomong sama orangnnya sono.. jijik tau ma.. tiap hari dikasih kiss bye sama Om mikami yang gondrong itu" jelas Mello dengan emosi stadium akut(?).

"Loe aja jijik.. apalagi gue" batin Light makin nafsu makan(?).

"Besok, mama sama papa ke sekolah dah.. sekalian control apa ada bayi lagi dalem perut mama(?)" jawab Light ngaco. ==' mau ke sekolah atau dukun beranak sih?

"Eh, ke sekolah? Gak usah deh mah.. gapapa deh mello dapet kiss bye Om Mikami terus asal mama jangan ke sekolah" jawab Mello panik seperti orang yang sedang menghadapi gempa.

"Justru itu.. mama gak rela, peliharaan eh, maksdunya anak mama dinodai sama Waria jadi-jadian itu" jawab Light dengan gagahnya.

"Eh, jangan deh.. pokoknya mama jangan ke sekolah, kalo ke sekolah nanti Mello pukul Near nih?" kata Mello ngasal.

"Kok aku di bawa-bawa?" tanya Near yang kebetulan sudah ada disana sejak tadi merekam adegan Light dan Mello yang terang-terangan(?).

"Kenapa sih? Mama kan khawatir.." kata Light tetat kekeh dengan pendiriannya(?).

"JANGAN.. MELLO GAK MAU MAMA KE SEKOLAH" teriak Mello dengan merdunya sampai-sampai kaca dari radius 20km pecah dengan indahnya. Light pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Mello, padahal telinganya sampai mengeluarkan darah akibat efek samping yang ditimbulkan oleh teriakan Mello yang sangat merdu(?) itu.

**x-x-x-x**

Setelah L dan Light mencium anak-anaknya sebelum tidur dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal(?) eh, maksudnya selmat tidur. Light dan L berdiskusi(?) di ranjang sebelum mereka tidur.

"L, kenapa ya? Mello enggak mau aku datang ke sekolah?" tanya Light membuka sesi meeting(?) malam ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ada masalah di sekolah yang tidak mau diketahui olehmu Light-kun" jawab L sambil duduk dengan elitnya yaitu berjongkok seperti ingin mengeluarkan emas(?).

"Masalah?.." Light terus memikirkan perkataan L, bahkan sampai dia tertidur dia terus memikirkan kata-kata L, kekasihnya yang doyan lemonan tapi karena rate fic ini T, jadi lemonannya gak dijabarkan.. XDD

Yak,, gimana? Ada yang penasaran dengan masalah Mello di sekolah?

Jangan kemana-mana setelah yang akan lewat berikut ini XDD

*tiba-tiba Ryuk ama Rem lewat*

**BERSAMBUNG..**

**L : ==' gua gak doyan lemonan.. gua suka permen cake dan saudara-saudaranya.**

**Light : gua jadi ibu-ibu? Untung deh .. yang penting gak jadi emak-emak.. *sama aja dodol garut* XD**

**Author : bawel lu pada.. aktingnya kurang, banyak yang melenceng dari jalur kereta api(?).**

**Near : kok rasanya gua LEBHAYY BANGETZZ CIEEHH?**

**Mello : halaaah~ alay loe near..**

**Matt : *sibuk main game***

**L : pairnya gue ama Light-kun, tapi kok adegan kita berdua dikit banget? =='**

**Light : Iya ya.. *baru sadar* ==' *dasar Pentium berapa sih otak loe light?***

**Author : ngajak turnamen gulat loe L? jangan mentang-mentang bini loe pegulat dapur(?) gua takut.. enak aja, sebenarnya gue tuh takut banget sama Light.. *lha?***

**L : ya dong.. ayo sini gulat sama bini gua.. Light..**

**Light : enak aja loe panggil-panggil gue seenak pantat loe tepos..**

**Mello : GO MAMA LIGHT..**

**Matt : GO BRANDON.. GO BRANDON.. GO.. *dihajar***

**Near : Yah, sementara si author dan mama Light mengadakan turnamen gulat dapur.. mohon para readers meninggalkan REVIEW seikhlasnya..**

**R_E_V_I_E_W **

**P_L_E_A_S_E**

**Arigatou gozaimasu .**


	2. Masalah Mello?

Masih ketemu dengan Ryu disini.. orang gaje yang menulis ni fanfic dnegan seenak jidat XDD meminjam chara death note~

Disclaimer : Death Note bukan punya saya, kalau saya yang punya pasti saya bikin isinya LxLight .. huahahaha XDD .. tapi fic ini asli punyaku, imajinasi orang gaje yang fujoshi tingkat akut –plak- XDD

Title : Our Family?

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Pair : L x Light , Matt x Mello

Warning : Yaoi, OOC sangat, gaje, humor garing

Summary : Ada masalah apa Mello di sekolah sampai-sampai Light tidak boleh datang ke sekolah? L cemburu gara-gara Mikami? Pengen tau lebih lengkap? BACA aja~ Review please~

Yakk.. happy reading minna ^v^…

Pagi ini matahari begitu bersemangat membakar semua makhluk yang ada di bumi dengan mnegeluarkan jurus panasnya yang teramat bejatnya(?).

"Gila! Global warming makin menjadi-jadi. Go green dong, kurangi makan cokelat" kata Near dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah nisatanya(?) ditemani dua saudaranya yang sibuk dengan cokelat dan gamenya.

"Apaan sih? Nyindir gua lu Near?" tanya Mello dengan Pedenya yang teramat tinggi selangit.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Enggak terima?" tanya Near jujur dari hati terdangkal(?).

"Ah udah lu berdua berisik amat sih.. aku gak konsen main gamennya tau" bentark Matt, membuat Bear dan Mello terdiam seperti patung hidup(?).

Akhirnya setelah menempuh jalanan berpuluh-puluh kilogram(?), melewati lautan, sungai, hutan, sumur akhirnya mereka sampai depan rumahnya lagi(?) eh, maksdunya sekolahnya.

"Mello.." panggil Om Mikami berlari ala film india ke arah Mello, namun Matt menghadang Mikami, tapi bola berhasil ditendang Mikami..sehingga..GOOLLL(?). Mikami mencetak gol dengan sangat noraknya(?).

"Ada apa Om?" tanya Mello santai padahal kakinya gemeteran, bulu kuduknya rontok semua(?).

"Gimana? Suratnya sudah di kasih ke Light-chan?" tanya Mikami sok imut mampu membuat seorang Near mintah dengan elitnya di depan misa(?).

"Sudah Om.." jawab Mello jujur(baca: bohong) padahal Light nemuin sendiri tuh surat nyelip di gigi sang anak(?).

"Gimana reaksinya?" tanya Mikami makin bafsu(?) menyentuh Mello lebih jauh, namun hal itu berhasil gigagalkan Matt yang kelewat cemburu normal(?).

"Maaf ya, Mello jatah saya Mas/Jeng.." kata Matt segera menarik rambut Mello yang menggairahkan(?) itu dengan penuh gairah. Dengan secepat sena eyeshield 21 Matt membawa Mello ke kelas dan lemonan disana(?). ==' gila! Umur 8 taun udah lemonan? Gua aja yang umurnya lebih dari 100 tahun baru lemonan sama Rem beberapa hari lalu pas kawinan batin Ryuk yang lagi lewat.

"Near, kamu tau reaksi Light-chan gimana?" tanya Mikami maksa Near buka hatinya(?), maksdunya mulutnya.

"Mama Light sangat senang sekali menerima surat dari Om" jawab Near jujur (baca: bohong).

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikami tidak percaya, rasa senang meliputi dirinya sehingga muncul efek bunga-bunga berterbangan disekitar misa yang lagi BAB di WC(?).

"Iya Om.. sampai-sampai Mama Light latihan gulat dapur buat nemuin Om, gimana? Mama Light senang kan?" tanya Near balik dengan wajah imut yang dia buat-buat. Mikami yang tadinya senang, jadi pundung di bawah rok Naomi misora wali kelas Mello, Matt dan Near juga Misa. XD

"Dasar, Orang tua mesum" kata Naomi sambil memukul mikami dengan pancingan(?) yang dia bawa. Niatnya si Naomi itu mau mancing di empang belakang sekolah, tapi ketauan raye pemilik empang yang super galak. Kata-katanya sih (basa modernnya : gosipnya sih) si pak Raye itu naksir ringan(?) sama Ibu Naomi, katanya sih gara-gara Ibu Naomi kalo tidur suka ngorok plus ngigau kayak Bebek sekarat jadi si pak Raye naksir sama Ibu Naomi *gossip author*.

Bek tu Near..

"Kalau aku masih punya pendengaran yang normal, aku dengar mama Light akan ke sekolah hari ini" kata Near sedikit memberi(?) harapan ke Om Mikami.

"Benarkah? Akan kutunggu jandamu Light-chan" kata Miami berkobar-kobar sampe rela naik ke atap gedung sekolah, jadi patung(?) cadangan sekolah.

**x-x-x-x**

Terlihat dua orang sedang bercumbu(?) dengan indahnya di taman(?) depan rumah. Itu, Light dan L, sedang peluk-pelukan depan shinigami(?).

"L.. ngapain meluk-meluk? Aku jadi PeDe(?) tau.. jangan lepaskan(?)" kata Light.

"Light-kun mau kemana? Jangan tinggalin aku sendiri di rumah" jawab L sedih, dengan menangis ala panda(?) ketusuk duri salak(?).

"Aku Cuma mau ke sekolah Mello, Matt dan Near.. Bayar uang lahiran, eh.. uang bulanan sekolah mereka" kata Light dengan ragu-ragu(?).

"Aku ikut deh.. aku takut Light-kun dinodai Mikami si tukang minyak(?)" kata L menawarkan diri jadi bodyguard Light.

_Sesampainnya di sekolah_

"Light-chan" teriak Mikami pake toa ebgitu melihat sosok princess-nya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dengan mulusnnya, tangan L mendarat dengan selamat sehat wal'afiat di wajah Mikami.

DUAKHH.. Terdengar suara pukulan tangan L kewajah ancur(?) milik Mikami. Dengan cengengnya Mikami nangis mewek-mewek sambil memegang pantatnya yang berhasil berciuman(?) dengan mesranya(?) dengan aspal.

"Ngapain Lo panggil-panggil nama istri gua" kata L dengan berani, sebenrani para pahlawan melwanan penjajah(?).

"Hak asasi gua dong.. Light-chan aja enggak marah" kata Mikami membela diri, lalu menengok ke arah Light yang sudah siap dengan sarung tinjunya, maklum Light pemenang turnamen gulat dapur(?).

"Aku malah senang Mikami memangggil namaku sampai-sampai ingin ku hancurkan bibir busukmu(?) yang sangat hancur itu" kata Light yangsangattajam, setajam golok yang baru diasah 2 minggu, 3 malam(?) buat pertemuannya dengan mikami hari ini. L dan Light pun meninggalkan Mikami pundung di kolong mobil.

**x-x-x-x**

"Anda orang mudanya(?) Mello?" tanya salah seorang guru yang bernama Tak ada eh, maksdunya Takada.

"Iya.. saya orang mudanya(?), sedangkan dia orang pandanya(?)" kata Light sambil menunjuk L yang asyik mengulum lolipopnya dengan sangat mesumnya(?).

"Kalau begitu, bisa ikut saya ke Klub? Eh, maksdunya ke ruangan saya sekarang" kata Takada. L dan Light hanya mengangguk seperti boneka pajangan mobil yang selalu ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Begini, bu.." kata Takada begitu mereka bertiga sampai di rungan Takada kepada L yang sedang asyik memakan lolipopnya.

"Maaf, saya SEME, jadi yang berhak di panggil itu Light selaku UKE saya" kata L dengan manisnya, semanis garam(?).

"Ah, maaf.. baiklah, begini bu.. Mello ada masalah dengan sekolah" kata Takada emnjelaskan kepada Light yang sibuk menyulam(?).

"APAA!" teriak Light sambil menjatuhkan alat sulamannya (supaya lebih dramatis ditambah backsound JENG~JENG~JENG).

"Masalah apa?" tanya L santai, sesantai di pasar(?).

"Mello nunggak bayar konntrakan 10 bulan bu.." kata Takada sambil marah-marah dan mengeluarkan hujan lokal dan badai lokalnya.

"Kontrakan?" tanya L dan Light bergantian(?).

"Eh, maaf.. itu sih data tunggakan kontrakan saya, maaf.." kata Takada membuka aib sendiri dengan bangganya dan dengan jujurnya(?).

"Oh, tidak apa-apa.. kalau bisa ceritakan saja semua tentang anda sampai hal yang pribadi sekalipun" kata L keenakan.

"Jadi, Mello itu nunggak bayar bulanan sekolah 3 bulan" kata Takada tidak terlalu mengeluarkan emosinya. Karena dia sadar tunggakannya lebih besar daripada tunggakan Mello *guru yang bejad rupanya* =='.

"APA? Padahal saya sendiri yang bayar.. kenapa bisa nunggak begitu?" tanya Light membela dirinya dengan capu ijuk yang baru dia beli 2 tahun lalu(?). dengan bangganya dia menunjukkan pada Takada dia mampu membeli sapu ijuk.

_**==' bener2 kelewat miskin si Light nih..ckck.. kasian **_

_**Light : gara-gara siapa? ==' *siapin golok***_

"Ya, Mello ngancem pihak sekolah agak memberinya uang(?) katanya untuk beli cokelat" kata Takada nyaris menagis gara-gara mengupas daun bawang(?).

"APA?" untuk kesekian kalinya Light berteriak-teriak seperti orang waras (baca: gila) sempat membuat L main cinta mati akibat ulat lebay Light(?).

"Oh iya, ada lagi kasus yang bersangkutan dengan Mello.. Dia pernah malak temennya, bukan malak duit sih.. tapi malah cokelat sama buah salak(?)" Lanjut Taada sambil memotong-motong cabe rawit dengan tidak rapihnya.

"Benar-benar keterlaluam si mello itu.. pantas saja tidak mau aku datang ke sekolah, jadi karena dia suka salak(?)" kata Light dengan tampang pintarnya (baca: begonya).

"BUKAN WOY.. tapi karena suka biji salak" tambah Takada makin ngaco. L hanya geleng-geleng kaki(?) mendengarnya.

"Ayo, pa.. kita labrak tuh anak Bejad" kata Lught sambil makan nasi goreng yang dibuat ingat Takada ngupas bawang? Motong cabe rawit? Nah, saat itu dia sedang bikin nasi goreng di ruangannya. Maklum selain profesinya menjadi guru, dia juga tukang salak (apa hubungannya dengan nasi goreng?).

"Oke deh, honey.. saya nurut sama kamu aja" kata L santai. ==' ini santai apa gak bisa ngomong?

**x-x-x-x**

"KYAAA~ MAMA-nya Mello, Matt dan Near datang" teriak Misa melihat dua sosok sepasang sandal jepit, eh.. L dan Light menuju kelas Mello.

"Eh? Mama? Ngapain disini?" tanya Mello dalem lemari, yah~ mello ngumpet di dalem lemari kelas.

"Mana Mello?" tanya Light begitu tiba di ambang pintu kelas anaknya. Dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan rupawan dia masuk ke ruang kelas dengan jalan ala Miss Universe *bener gak tulisannya? =='*.

"KYAA~ LIGHT-SAN, Misa cinta Light-san" teriak Misa dengan sadisnya.

"Maaf nak, dia milikku.. bukan milikmu.." kata L tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Misa.

"Mello" panggil light, namun anak yang bernama Mello tak kunjung keluar.

"Mello, keluar kamu.. atau aku tidak mau jadi Seme-mu lagi" kata Matt membuka aib bangsa Negara(?) dengan tampang berdosanya.

"HUWAA.. jangan gitu Matt, nanti kita gak bisa lemonan" kata Mello akhirnya keluar dari lemari persembunyiannya, membuat Light datang ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin memakan Mello.

"Eh.. mama.. ada apa?" tanya Mello sok polos dan sok suci.

"Hentikan ucapanmu yang basi itu.. beli yang brau napa, gak modal banget sih jadi anak(?)" kata Light dengan tidak elitnya memuncratkan mata air lokalnya.

"MELLO, kenapa kamu nunggak? Demi cokelat.." tanya Light membuka baju Mello, eh membuka aib Mello.

"Salah mama sendiri kenapa pelit? Sangkin Mello gak bisa makan cokelat.. sekarang Mello jadi suka makan salak.. karena warnanya mirip cokelat" teriak Mello balik menyalahkan Ibunya(?) yang tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Salahkan papamu yang panda itu.. kenapa gaji mama Cuma dengan rape, bukan dnegan uang(?)" Kata Light ga mau kalah pamer lemonan sama Mello dan Matt.

"Kalau begitu kita impas ma(?)" kata Mello berusaha berdamai dengan adil (baca: licik).

"Okelah kalau begitu" kata Light nurut, L yang daritadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara, karena enggak mau kalah berdialog(?).

"Mello, jujur.. kamu nunggak kan?" tanya L lembut selembut kulit durian(?).

"Cuma 1 bulan doang pa" kata Mello akhirnya ngaku dia nunggak.

"1 bulan? Kata Ibu Takada 3 bulan?" tanya L bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya yang gatal.

"ENAK AJA.. yang nunggak 3 bulan tuh Ibu Takada ke Mello.." teriak Mello dengan sukses mendapat piagam karena berhasil membuka aib Takada.

"Nunggak apaan?" tanya L dan Light penuh nafsu(?).

"Nunggak beli bumbu dapur buat masak nasi goreng ke Mello.." jawab Mello polos. Light yang baru ingat kalau beberapa minggu terakhir bubumbu dapurnya suka menhilang tiba-tiba, jadi itu semua karena ulah anaknya yang bernama M-E-L-L-O itu.

"MELLO…" teraik Light membuat gempa disekitar sekolah(?).

"Jadi, karena kamu bumbu dapur suka ilang mendadak?" tanya Light ga terima bumbu dapurnya diculik(?). Apalagi diculik anaknya sendiri lalu dijual ke orang bertanggung jawab bernama Takada itu dengan harga mahal(?).

"GOOD JOB NAK, mama jadi untung" kata Light mengambil dompet Mello dengan izin Mello(baca: secara paksa).

"Hahh~ keluargaku kok begini sih?" ujar L memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan nafsu ingin segera nge-rape dan lemonan di ruang kelas mengajarkan Mello dan Matt cara lemonan yang baik dan benar(?).

Dengan perasaan tenang, Light dan L pulang dari sekolah anaknya. Berhasil membuat Mikami pundung, Takada nangis sujud-sujud, Misa mimisan, Anak-anak kelas dengan bangganya tau aib guru dan keluarga L dan Light(?).

**x-x-x-x**

"Hhh~ kirain masalhnya gawat, ternyata emang gawat(?)" kata Light sambil merebahkan tubuh gagahnya ke ranjang empuk.

"Sudah kuduga.. memang ada sesuatu disekolah anak kita(?). Sudah kuperkirakan sejak kemarin, ternyata sekarang Mello jadi suka salak" kata L dengan nafsunya membuka lemari isi cake miliknya.

"Yah~ tak kusangka bumbu dapurku hilang karena Mello" kata Light masih ringan(?) hati melepas bumbu dapurnya.

"Light-kun.. mau lemonan?" tanya L dengan mata bergairah 45'(?).

"Sudah kubilang ini ratenya T.. bukan M.. baiklah, kita lakukan tapi disensor" kata Light sok suci. Dengan cepat author merekan adegan nista bin bejad itu dengan kamera suci milik Ryuk(?).

**x-x-x-x**

"Mama~ Papa~ Kami pulang" teriak 3 anak imutnya (baca: nistanya) datang dengan suara gaduh seperti ada konser kecil-kecilan(?).

"Ayo, sini ~ Hari ini papa yang masak" kata L keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mengenakan baju putihnya yang usang(?) itu.

"WOW! Papa sama mama habis lemonan ya?" tanya Mello bangga(?).

"Iya dong~ emangnya kamu aja yang bisa.." jawab L pamer sisi kegagahannya(?) sebagai SEME.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang masih suci dan normal" ujar Near jujur.

"Near boleh kok jadi pasangan Matt" tawar Matt.

"Enggak usah, nanti aku kehilangan wajah imutku" kata Near tak rela wajahnya dihajar Mello hanya gara-gara SEMEnya yang maniak game itu lemonan dengan dirinya yang sangat suci(?).

"Ayo, makan.. jangan berantem" ajak L lembut.

_Di Ruang Makan_

"L!" teriak sang UKE dari kamar, yang sepertinya baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Ada apa honey?" tanya L sambil berteriak pakai toa dari ruang makan.

"BRA GUA MANA?" tanya Light gak kalah keras suaranya. Mello, Matt dan Near cengo mendengarnya ternyata panggilan mama itu enggak bohongan.

"Gila loe Light-kun, loe cowok bukan cewek.. lagian pas guerape lug a ada tuh yang anamnaya BRA" teriak L berdosa(?).

"Oh iya, gua lupa.. snagking menghayati peran jadi emak-emak" kata Light baru nongol di ruang makan.

"Dasar UKEku yang ancur.. bikin nafsu gua ningkat aja loe" kata L makin nafsu pengen BAB.

"Siapa nih yang masak?" tanya Light curiga(?).

"Aku dong.. SEMEmu paling Oke di dunia fanfic(?)" kata L dengan bangganya.

"Menang berapa turnamen dapurnya?" tanya Light.

"yah, kalah sih.. jadi, maklum aja kalau rasanya asem kecut gitu" kata L tanpa rasa bersalah setetspun (?). Serempak Mello, Near, dan Matt memuntahkan makannan yang merea makan.

"Kok baru kerasa asem kecutnya pas papa ngomong sih" kata Mello masih mual-mual mau BAB(?).

"Iya, padahal tadi nikmat banget makannya sampe mau overdosis" timpal Near dengan bangganya.

"Gua berasa apa ya?" tanya Matt sibu main game(?). Jangankan lagi makan, lagi tidur aja Matt mainin PSPnya(?).

"Eh, iya.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Near tiba-tiba nanya jam.

"Jam 7 lewat 65(?). ada apa Near?" tanya Matt ngasal.

"Ada kencan.. kalo gitu aku pergi dulu, jangan kangen ya" kata Near melambaikan kiss bye ke arah keluarga gajenya.

"Kencan?" tanya L, Light, mello dan Matt serempak seperti paduan suara.

"Sama siapa Near kencan?" tanya Mello penasaran.

"Kita hubungi tim mata-mata yuk, kita tuntuin tuh Near mau kemana" tawar L.

"Ogah ah, aku pengen lemonan sama Mello" kata Matt sok memutuskan takdir(?) dan nasib(?) Mello. Mello yang mendengarnya langsung mengajak Matt ke kamar terang-tenrangan.

"Yaudah.. kita ajarin mereka aja cara lemonan yuk Light-kun" jawab L yang maniak nge-rape kekasihnya itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan isah cinta si kakek tuan (baca: near)" kata Light mempersiapkan tenda, bawang, komppor, dan kasur. Loe kate mau pindahan/ ngapain coba bawa gituan.

"Oke deh, kita semua buntutin near dengan Pedenya" kata Matt mematahkan kesenangan Mello(?).

**x-x-x-x**

"Mello, mama beliin salak ya sebagai pengganti cokelat" kata Light tiba-tiba dengan topiknya yang enggak nyambung dengan kabel yang akan disambungkan dengan tukan PLN(?).

"Gak mau.. Setelah ditelaah, ternyata aku gak suka salak ma.. aku suka rambut mama" kata Mello mengacak-acak dengan rapih (baca: berantakan) rambut Light sehingga ketampanannya berkurang 30%.

"Maat, kamu bawa handycam kan?" tanya L dengan gaya sok jadi mata-hidung (baca: mata-mata). Dengan gayanya yang seperti kebo kepleset kulit durian(?) dengan sangat tidak elitnya L terjatuh dan berciuman mesra dengan aspal membua Light cemburu memburu babi hutan(?) eh, cemburu menguras sumur(?).

"Hahaha~ dasar papa norak bangetsih, gitu aja gak bisa jadi detektif" kata Mello menggantikan L yang masih bermesraan dengan aspal. Namun, sayang ternyata keberuntungan masih menyertai Mello yang terjatuh dengan gaya matrix akibat kepleset kulit salak yang baru dia makan(?). Dan menimpa kebo alian L yang masih bercumbu dengan aspal dengan maksdiatnya(?).

Light dan Matt yang melihat itu lnagsung menguras sumur dan beberapa sumur warga untuk melampiaskan rasa cemburu mereka terhadap aspal(?).

Entah sadar atau tida, dan sepertinya 100% Near sadar kalau keluarganya membuntuti dia dnegan sikap gaje dan sangat tidak elitnya itu. Dengan wajah dipermak seimut mungkin near membuka pintu rumah calon peliharaannya(?) dan keluarlah seorang waria, eh.. perempuan.. siapa dia?

SIAPA? XDD

Kita lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya.. XDD

Gimana nasib sumur(?) warga yang di kuras Light dan Matt?

Gimana serunya percumbuan antara L x Mello x aspal?

Gimana bentuk dan struktur(?) gebetan Near?

Setia saja anda menunggu~ XDD

**BERSAMBUNG..**

**L : gila! Hot banget gua ama si aspal.. *bangga***

**Light : Kuras sumur? Ga sekalian aja kuras lautan? *muka pengen nguras lautan* XD**

**Author : Hebat kalian kompak beri komen duluan XDD *gaje***

"**Mello : gua gak terima masa gua Cuma makan sedikit salaknya? Harusnya yang banyak dong~~ =_=lll**

**Matt : Mello , lu enak banget sama aspal.. gua di empatin?**

**L : lha? Petamanya apa?**

**Light : keduanya apa?**

**Mello : ketinya apa?**

**Author : keempatnya apa?**

**Matt : 1. Papa L, 2. Aspal, 3. Salak, 4. Gue~ TT_TT**

**Author : Saba raj deh lu.. nasib..**

**Matt : gara-gara loe~ TT_TT**

**Mello : bukan maksud gue gitu Matt *ngajak matt lemonan dibawah pohon toge(?)***

**Author : *digeret, digantung di pohon semangka(?)***

**L : yah~ karena author sibuk disiksa.. PLEASE REVIEM seikhlasnya XD …**


End file.
